


Грани

by RkuHeko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грани сна и яви, грани любви и равнодушия, грани тела и души, грани тайного и явного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грани

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Senbai

Часть первая

 

С каких пор его начали посещать такие мысли? Он не знал. И не заметил, когда начал думать – так. Он сравнительно недавно получил новую должность в шестом отряде и теперь… начались эти мысли. Как стихи, записанные на воде, они звучали о прекрасном и тут же исчезали без следа. Ведь они были просто мыслями.

Когда я первый раз увидел тебя, то уже тогда почувствовал, что ты удивителен. Сквозь страх, сквозь тяжелое ощущение силы твоей реятсу, - почувствовал. Ты ошеломляешь, как весна, как чистый холодный ветер, как далекое небо… Ты бы посмеялся над моими мыслями, если бы знал о них. Или не обратил бы внимания. Потому что я… никогда не стану достоин того, чтобы ты заметил меня. А кто я для тебя? Ну да, я заранее знаю ответ. Я - всего лишь подчиненный, из низкого сословия, не обученный манерам.  
Я должен стать сильнее, чтобы быть достойным тебя. Но возможно ли это?  
В своих мыслях я благороден, но в жизни совершаю ошибки и глупости, а несдержанный язык мой – враг мой, неуклюжесть – мое проклятье. Я это понимаю. Я не могу стать изящным и утонченным, как ты.  
Так что ты можешь презирать меня. Хотя… даже этого ты не делаешь. Тебе просто все равно, кто рядом с тобой находится.  
Знаешь… вот это меня больше всего бесит. Порой хочется что-нибудь расколотить вдребезги.

На свитке был изображен дракон с зеленовато-золотой чешуей. Дракон струился из воды на берег, где в его объятия падала молодая дева. Ее летнее кимоно распахивалось, обнажая белые плечи и плавный изгиб шеи над воротом. Дева, прикрыв глаза, целовала мохнатую морду дракона, и они, видимо, были вполне довольны друг другом.  
Кучики-тайчо повесил этот свиток у себя в кабинете неделю назад. И каждый раз, когда Ренджи бросал на него взгляд, то краснел и запинался, забывая, что хотел сказать.  
Еще в кабинете Кучики-тайчо висело зеркало. Оно находилось как раз напротив ниши-токонама, бесстыдно копируя злополучный свиток в своей зеркальной глади. Ренджи казалось, что фигуры, изображенные на свитке, двигаются. В зеркале это особенно было заметно. Однажды у девушки поменялась прическа. В другой раз – изменился цвет кимоно. У дракона на морде было плутоватое выражение; а временами Абараи казалось, что дракон ему даже ухмыляется. А один раз вместо полуобнаженной девы, Ренджи примерещился сам Кучики-тайчо; на возвышенном одухотворенном лице застыл мучительный экстаз. Было от чего начать заикаться.  
Сегодня у Бякуи были усталые глаза. Красноватые, чуть припухшие веки. Его вечно холодное надменное выражение лица казалось в этот раз оттененным обидой. А еще Ренджи как-то внезапно почему-то подумалось, что красные глаза у Бякуи могут быть лишь оттого, что он всю эту ночь плакал.  
Хм. Плачущий Бякуя? Бред, конечно, но Ренджи задумался на целую минуту и поэтому чуть не прослушал приказ начальства:  
\- …а также назначить на завтра занятия на плацу для всего отряда…  
\- А… - Абараи бестолково разинул рот, изгоняя из мыслей прочь соблазнительные картинки встрепанного Бякуи со слезами на глазах, с испугом и стыдом, затаившимся на дне черных зрачков. – Но послезавтра у нашего отряда начинается недельное дежурство, а также ночное патрулирование улиц…  
\- И что? – Кучики-тайчо поджал губы.  
\- Ну, ребята будут уставшие, - пробормотал Ренджи, сообразив, что нарушил сразу два пункта в негласных правилах, которые надо было соблюдать во время беседы с начальством. Не перебивать. Не обсуждать приказы.  
Кучики раздраженно посмотрел на Ренджи.  
\- Пусть это будет дополнительной тренировкой… - он устало вздохнул, прежде чем продолжил. - Абараи-фукутайчо, выполняйте. Подготовьте соответствующее распоряжение.  
Ренджи кивнул и развернулся, чтобы выйти из кабинета. На глаза ему снова попалось зеркало. Он равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом… и встал, как вкопанный. На свитке не было полуобнаженной девы. И Кучики-тайчо тоже не было. Дракон обвивал кольцами склоненную к воде сакуру. Морда его была задумчива и рассеяна. Ренджи, с замиранием сердца, повернул голову к противоположной стене. Дракон и дерево. Никаких полуобнаженных дев.  
\- В чем дело, Абараи-фукутайчо? – Бякуя, моргнув, с удивлением наблюдал за своим лейтенантом, застывшим посреди кабинета.  
\- Нет… ни в чем…- побормотал Абараи, кивнул капитану на прощание так, что хвост ярко рыжих волос, связанных на затылке, бодро подпрыгнул, и вылетел из кабинета.  
Все-то с этими аристократами не так, как с обычными людьми…

Он вошел в дом, сняв при входе обувь, и в одних таби прошел внутрь. Престарелый слуга, издалека почувствовав приближение его реятсу, распахнул створки фусума, как только Бякуя приблизился к ним вплотную и поднял руку, чтобы раскрыть их самому. Сегодня он опять припозднился, и поэтому не успел ко времени ужина. Но ужинать и не хотелось; он отрицательно мотнул головой в ответ на молчаливый вопрос в глазах Тако-сана и негромко попросил:  
\- Только чаю в кабинет. И пусть Кайминшоу приготовит офуро.  
Кайминшоу, слуга с необычным именем… Это имя носил один древний китайский бог. Названный в его честь, сам Кайминшоу был родом из Китая, но, окончив свои земные дни в Японии, попал в Сейрейтеи, где служил дому Кучики уже лет двести. А как долго находился в семье седой, как лунь, Тако-сан, не знал, кажется, вообще никто.  
Тако-сан выслушал приказ хозяина, молча поклонился, поднялся с колен и поспешно засеменил в сторону кухни. Бякуя направился по темному коридору в сторону кабинета. Он проходил мимо закрытых наглухо фусума… спальня, еще одна… пустые комнаты, в которых уже давно никто не живет. Почтенные родственники разъехались по соседним домам или переселились в собственные поместья. Как будто чувствовали одиночество Кучики и старались очутиться как можно дальше от него.  
В пустых комнатах убираются, старательно подметают, стирают пыль и даже меняют в вазах цветы, но комнаты безжизненны. Дом главы семейства Кучики был старым и бережно хранил свои потаенные воспоминания глубоко в сердце… А где было сердце дома? Где ему еще быть, как не в сердце хозяина? И Кучики чувствовал себя старым и безжизненным, словно в какой-то момент начал отождествлять себя с этим домом.  
Когда здесь с ним жила Хисана, было не так плохо. А потом… потом…  
Бякуя прошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой створки фусума. Направился к противоположной стене и рывком раздвинул седзи, впуская в темное помещение прохладный воздух из ночного сада.  
…а потом в его сердце осталась только пустота. Он даже боялся, что превратится в настоящего Пустого – просто так, из-за того, что в нем не осталось чувств и эмоций. Даже Рукия, так похожая на Хисану; Рукия, которую он назвал своей сестрой, не смогла помочь ему. Но…  
Но кто сказал, что ему, главе дома Кучики, нужна помощь? Бякуя нахмурил брови. Никто ему не нужен. Никто. Его все в этой жизни устраивает. Так что пусть все идет, как есть.  
Он же не маленький беспомощный ребенок… он со всем может справиться сам.  
Бякуя присел за низкий столик для письма. Все так же, нахмурив брови, глянул в сад. Прикрыл глаза, стараясь замедлить дыхание и вернуть своему духу спокойствие. В доме было тихо-тихо. Ни звука не слышно. Только шелест ветра, задевавшего кроны низких изогнутых сосен. Ветер долетал до волос Кучики и осторожно вплетался в них. Ах, да. Бякуя поднял руку и осторожно отстегнул кенсейкан. Голова после него ныла.  
Ветер дохнул ему в лицо ночной тишиной, лунным светом и травяной тенью. Кучики закрыл глаза, вдыхая ветер полной грудью. Руки на коленях расслабились, сердце билось мерно, ритмично. Кажется, он задремал. Если сном можно назвать внезапно нахлынувший кошмар.  
Во сне тоже была ночь. Он лежал, раскинувшись на большом округлом камне, посреди пруда. Возле камня плавали белые водяные лилии, а возле берега – сотни и сотни свечей. Звезды насмешливо дрожали в далекой недосягаемой пустоте, а воздух пах насыщенным запахом старой сосны. Глаза его были закрыты, запястья словно опутаны незримыми нитями а, может, заклинанием. Он не мог пошевелиться, но зато с удвоенным пылом реагировал на каждое чужое движение, ощущая прикосновение к своей коже хрупких влажных лепестков только что сорванных водяных цветов. Кончики его волос свисали с камня и мокли в воде, будто шелковое полотно. Чужие прикосновения несли в себе опасность… Лицо человека, склонившегося над ним, было скрыто белой костяной маской…  
Нужно проснуться, это только сон… сон… Синигами тоже иногда видят дурные сны…  
Выдирая себя из этого кошмара, Бякуя услышал, как негромко хлопнули фусума. Кто-то в комнате? Сенбонзакура уже почти легла в ладонь его руки, когда Бякуя проснулся окончательно и понял, что в комнату вошел всего лишь Тако-сан. Он принес чайный столик и небольшую жаровню. Значит, Кайминшоу уже подготовил офуро. И значит, он, Бякуя, проспал около часа… Но что это за сон, когда ты которую ночь подряд боишься засыпать? Ощущение такое, словно кто-то заставляет тебя вспоминать все твои страхи, заставляет тебя вновь и вновь чувствовать их…  
Чтобы дойти до помещения, в котором располагалась ванная, - деревянная бочка с обжигающе горячей водой, нужно было обогнуть дом. Или пройти коротким путем через сад, что Бякуя и решил сделать. Пока Тако-сан настраивает жаровню, разжигая в ней небольшие кусочки ароматного дерева, он как раз успеет принять ванну. Офуро – это именно то, что ему нужно в конце выматывающего трудового дня.  
Что-то мелькнуло справа от него; Бякуя обернулся. Осторожно ступая по засыпанной розовым песком тропинке сада, к нему направлялся Кайминшоу. Он шел так осторожно, что почти не оставлял следов на разровненном граблями песке. Остановился в пяти шагах от него. Молча поклонился. Бякуя кивнул в ответ. Вместе они направились к домику с офуро.  
Кому-то молчаливость слуг дома Кучики могла показаться странной. Что ж, на это были свои причины. Хотя, Бякуя уже привык к их вынужденному молчанию. Он никогда не слышал их голосов. Слуги дома Кучики были немыми.  
О секретах, хранящихся внутри семьи, не принято говорить… совсем…  
Кайминшоу отворил дверь и пропустил Бякую вперед. Небольшое одноэтажное здание. Даже не здание, а, скорее, своеобразный павильон. Одна комната, предназначенная для переодеваний, и другое помещение, в котором собственно и стояла офуро - комната с деревянной бочкой и печью под ней, две стены, изготовленные из тонких пластин темного вишневого дерева, могли раздвигаться, позволяя наблюдать за садом, не вылезая из горячей воды. Создавалось впечатление, будто человек находится на горячих источниках. Сад в этом углу был густым и почти диким. Деревья таинственно молчали в этот поздний час, даря ощущение уюта и уединенности.  
Сняв с себя повседневную рабочую одежду, Бякуя накинул легкую юкату. Кайминшоу тем временем, вооружившись гребнем из белой кости, расчесал его волосы и завязал их узлом, приподняв на затылке.  
Перед погружением в горячую воду - омовение из кадки.  
Кучики позволил своему обычному надменному выражению лица исчезнуть, зажмурился в предвкушении горячей воды и ароматного масла. Они прошли к бочке. Над поверхностью воды клубился пар. Руки слуги помогли избавиться от юкаты, унесли ее прочь, подали кадку с водой для ополаскивания… Внимательные руки, осторожные…  
Потом Кайминшоу помог ему забраться в офуро, а сам остался рядом, чтобы, если хозяину что-то понадобится, он смог быстро выполнить его просьбу.

Абараи был пьян.  
Нет, ну не то, чтобы очень пьян. Он вполне мог передвигать ноги и даже примерно помнил, куда ему нужно дислоцироваться. А нужно ему, после попойки, организованной для лейтенантов, тихо и спокойно дойти до собственной лейтенантской спальни в казармах шестого отряда и улечься спать. В надежде, что с утра от него не будет вонять перегаром. На всякий случай от бдительного взора аристократического Кучики ему следует держаться подальше. Ну… он будет на плацу гонять рядовых, так что вряд ли капитан что-то заметит.  
Нет. Он вовсе не пьян. Скорее, просто немного навеселе. Судя по внутренним ощущениям, Ренджи хотелось либо выпить еще, либо набить кому-нибудь морду. Мысли в голову лезли самые фантастические. Например, пьет ли Кучики-тайчо саке? И если пьет, то как выглядит, когда пьянеет? Наверное, забавно. Вот бы посмотреть.  
Вспомнились грязные сплетни, которые пересказывал о других капитанах Юмичика. И откуда он-то все знает? Свечку что ли держал? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, выдумывает на ходу и даже не краснеет. А Мадараме его поддерживает. Посмеивается и подливает ему саке. Хм… хотя, все ли то небылицы, что рассказывает Юмичика? Вот Гин, к примеру… На людях ведет себя так, будто знаться не знается с Айзеном, хотя… силуэт самого Соске порой мелькал по вечерам в офисе третьего отряда. Кира Изуру каждый раз бледнел, слушая эти рассказы и намеки о связях своего капитана, но ничего не отрицал. Просто отмалчивался. Эх, хитрец. Знает что-то, но молчит. Тоже еще… ведет себя так, будто страдает от несчастной любви. Впору пожалеть парня. В Академии он таким не был. Только после того, как под началом Гина работать начал, в нем что-то надломилось. Со стороны заметно. Жаль, что Ренджи тут помочь ничем не может.  
А Бякуя… это да… Та еще сволочь. Даже Юмичике о нем сказать нечего. Ни одной сплетни. Репутация главы дома Кучики чиста и белоснежна как его капитанское хаори. Ни пятнышка.  
Вот Шунсуй, к примеру. И пьет, и с девушками, говорят, романы крутит… Точнее, крутил бы, если бы не бдительная Нанао… Но любят его и уважают. Так почему Кучики не может вести себя так же? Что его сдерживает? От такой… отмороженный все время. Праведник просто. Неужели он и вправду такой, каким показывает себя людям? Интересно… Как можно жить и одновременно отсутствовать? Ведь… Ренджи покачал головой. Порой создавалось впечатление, что Бякуи не существует. Есть обычаи, которые он чтит, традиции, которые он соблюдает, порядки и правила, которым он следует и подчиняется. Но почему он прячется от остальных за ширмой из высокого звания и титула? И где же сам человек по имени Кучики Бякуя? Где?  
Ренджи его не видел. И поэтому злился.  
Хм… внезапно фукутайчо шестого отряда остановился посреди улицы и рассеянно начал озираться по сторонам. Вместо уже ставших родными казарм шестого отряда его окружал район, где располагались исключительно особняки знати. Наверное, мысли о капитане заставили его ноги изменить направление. Ренджи не был частым гостем у капитана дома, но ворота сразу узнал, как только увидел. Эк, куда его занесло! Теперь ему придется либо топать в обход нескольких десятков тё забора, чтобы обогнуть поместье с садом, либо лезть напрямик. Кстати, будь Абараи трезвым, он бы еще трижды подумал прежде, чем забираться в сад тайчо… Но где был Абараи, а где трезвость?!  
Н-да. Вообще-то не хотелось бы, чтобы капитан засек его пробирающимся ползком под окном его спальни, ночью, в нетрезвом состоянии, но что поделаешь?  
Поэтому Ренджи, постаравшись как можно лучше скрыть реятсу, поправил пояс хакама (Забимару давно уже лежал дома в казарме, так как в мирное время с зампакто полагалось ходить только на службу), разбежался, подпрыгнул и повис на заборе, медленно подтягиваясь на руках.  
В его теперешнем состоянии и речи не могло идти об использовании какой-то там магии или шунпо, которые ему и в трезвом состоянии трудно давались. Так что, помолившись богам о том, чтобы его, висящим мешком на заборе поместья собственного капитана, не застиг патруль, Ренджи полез внутрь. Спрыгнул по другую сторону забора, он запоздало подумал, что, возможно… идея сходить в обход, была не столь уж плоха. Но… отступать – было не в обычае Абарая, поэтому он твердо шагнул вперед.  
Его окружал сад. Красивый сад. Каждое деревце с аккуратно подстриженной кроной, дорожки ограничены замшелыми камнями, среди травы спрятаны кое-где фонарики, которые сейчас, слава богам, были погашены… Главное здание виднелось за пригорком и горбатым узким мостиком через широкий пруд. Ренджи готов был поспорить, что в пруде водились столетние карпы-кои. Почему бы и нет? Аристократы их любят. Все еще ухмыляясь, Ренджи мысленно определил для себя расположение главного здания в поместье Кучики и теперь старался обойти его по широкой дуге, чтобы, не дай бог, не попасться кому-нибудь на глаза…  
А вот здесь, кажется, заросли уже погуще. Хорошо. Ренджи вздохнул свободнее, сделал еще пару шагов, раздвигая ветви какого-то разлапистого куста, и чуть не вылетел на полянку перед небольшим домиком. Что-то вовремя заставило его остановиться. Не иначе, как чудо. Потому что… ну, не дело это – пялиться на собственного тайчо, который ванну принимает. Как-то… странно это.  
Впрочем, почему это ему показалось странным, Ренджи объяснить не мог. Они же мужики оба, в конце то концов, что тут такого? Но дело в том, что Бякуя был словно из другого теста слеплен; уж всяко не чета ему, Абараи. Так что… сравнивать его с собой Ренджи и в голову бы не пришло.  
А вот теперь…  
Реятсу капитана, обычно яркое и заметное, сейчас струилось тихим ручейком; неудивительно, что Абараи сразу его не заметил.  
Но почему он не уходит? Зачем продолжает смотреть? Он до сих пор не может понять, что чувствует по отношению к Кучики. Злоба, раздражение, досада, даже зависть на то, что он настолько сильнее его… Невольное, сквозь стиснутые зубы, уважение… и теперь еще и это… странное чувство… интерес.  
Абараи со странным интересом смотрел на Кучики; он впервые видел его таким – без кенсекайна, с волосами, собранными на затылке, с закрытыми глазами, отрешенного от повседневной суеты… почти скинувшего маску обыденной холодности и всепоглощающего контроля…  
Кто-то появился из глубины домика. Ренджи притаился. Кто этот человек? Такой тихий, что Ренджи даже сначала не заметил его присутствия… Глаза Бякуи по-прежнему закрыты. А если это враг? Ренджи спьяну чуть было не кинулся на защиту капитана. Ах, нет. Это же просто слуга. Как же его там зовут?... Ренджи видел его только один раз, когда помогал занести капитану домой архивные бумаги. У этого парня было какое-то странное имя…  
Кучики обернулся лишь тогда, когда Кайминшоу подошел почти вплотную, чтобы добавить в воду офуро еще несколько капель ароматического масла. Запах миндаля резкий, но от него так сильно бьется сердце… Бякуя поднял руку и притянул Кайминшоу за рукав, не давая ему уйти. Слуга остановился, внимательно посмотрел на него. Глаза – словно звезды… Такие немые, но все понимающие… всевидящие…  
Он послушно наклонился ниже, не обращая внимания на то, что шелк его одежды тут же намок в горячей воде. Другая рука Бякуи запуталась в его волосах. Кучики чуть слышно прошептал:  
\- Кайши… - так нежно, осторожно… шепот его ласкает…  
И Кайши отвечал ему немыми поцелуями; и за него говорили лишь руки, лишь его тело…  
Реятсу Бякуи плеснуло волной. Кажется, на пару минут Ренджи забыл, как дышать. Что же это? Как же это так? Почему? Кучики??? У Абараи даже голова закружилась. Мысли хаотично и беспорядочно теснились в его голове. Кучики был такой привлекательный… Но почему с обычным слугой? Почему… И, к тому же, это парень!! Ренджи почувствовал какое-то разочарование и почти детскую обиду, словно у него отняли что-то важное, ценное… Неужели он, Абараи, хуже какого-то слуги настолько, что Бякуя перед, Ренджи, своим лейтенантом, носит обычную холодную маску, а слуге доверяет настолько, что…  
Хм… Если бы рядом сейчас был кто-то вроде Юмичики, то он бы радостно заявил Ренджи, что тот начал ревновать. Но Юмичики здесь не было, и поэтому Ренджи сказал себе, что он просто немного шокирован. Вот и все. К тому же, ведь Бякуя такой красивый, поэтому вовсе не удивительно, что… Что-о-о?? Красивый??  
Внезапно до его ушей донесся всплеск воды. Ренджи закусил губу, стараясь не смотреть на то, что там происходит. Правильно. Не смотреть и не думать.  
И вообще. Кажется, он куда-то шел.  
Он осторожно попятился. Хотя… судя по всему, он мог не таиться. Сейчас по саду Кучики мог бы промаршировать весь разудалый одиннадцатый отряд во главе со своим бравым капитаном, а Бякуя бы даже их не заметил. Потому что… А вот потому что.  
Ренджи чертыхнулся и сбежал прочь.

Уже лежа в своей кровати в казарме, Ренджи пялился в потолок и думал. Думал ни о чем. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. С одной стороны, ему хотелось все забыть и ничего не знать. С другой – казалось, что теперь он стал к своему капитану чуть ближе. Не понимает, но просто знает о нем чуть больше, чем все остальные. Хотя, какой толк ему с этого знания? Было стыдно за то, что он стал нечаянным свидетелем частной жизни Кучики. Вот, кажется, еще недавно думал о том, что хочет увидеть в Кучики-тайчо что-то помимо той повседневной маски, которую тот носит перед всеми, а вот на тебе – увидел, и самому же хуже стало.  
Какие еще тайны скрываются под этим спокойным лицом? Что еще может происходить в этом поместье, скрытом за высоким немым забором?  
Только на рассвете Ренджи провалился в нервный неглубокий сон, но его уже через полчаса подбросило на кровати: снилось, как Бякуя обнимает его и мягко, осторожно, лишь едва касаясь, целует в губы.  
Ренджи вскочил. От бессонной ночи, у него закружилась голова. Эх, ладно. Раз уж поспать не удалось, так хоть на плац к тренировке он придет вовремя.

Тренировка шла уже полчаса, а Бякуи все не было. Он появился только через час, и вид у него был явно не выспавшийся, суровый и чем-то недовольный. Абараи даже грешным делом подумал, что капитан каким-то образом узнал, что Ренджи шлялся ночью по его саду. Но… это было маловероятно…  
\- Абараи-фукутайчо, - обратился к нему капитан. Черт, как сухо и официально; по позвоночнику будто наждачной бумагой прошлись… - Во время завтрашнего дежурства необходимо удвоить состав патрульных групп. Новичков, по возможности, отправить патрулировать территории возле казарм; на границу поставить ветеранов…  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Кучики кивнул:  
\- Маюри-тайчо в своем рапорте доложил, что несколько дней назад кто-то выпустил подопытных Пустых из его лаборатории…  
\- Выпустил?? Несколько дней назад??  
\- Да. Виновных пока не нашли. Маюри-тайчо также сообщил, что, возможно, эти Пустые могут оказаться довольно-таки сильными, но насколько именно, он не потрудился уточнить. Также мне было бы интересно знать, почему он не доложил о происшествии сразу. Нам в помощь дают третий отряд, но я бы… - тут Кучики чуть замешкался… - но я бы не стал на них сильно рассчитывать.  
Третий отряд; отряд Гина. Правильно; эту серебристую лису никто не любит…

С вечера заступили на дежурство. Кучики заметно нервничал. Точнее, это было заметно для Ренджи. Все остальные, видимо, привыкли, что Бякуя всегда уравновешен и спокоен, и потому не ожидали от него каких-либо отличных от обычного поведения эмоций; лишь Абараи, приглядевшись, смог уловить чуть нервно подрагивающие губы, чуть более резкий взгляд, чуть более глубокую морщинку, сурово наметившуюся между бровей Кучики.  
Кучики-тайчо был обеспокоен настолько, что даже отправился на ночное патрулирование вместе с Ренджи и еще парой офицеров своего отряда.  
Два часа патрулирования, два часа отдыха и еды, два часа сна – и вновь патрулирование. Никто не знал, откуда и где могут появиться Пустые, да и появятся ли сегодня вообще.  
Кучики пытался быть везде одновременно. Заслышав тревогу, он вместе с Абараи отправлялся на помощь, но оба раза тревога оказывалась ложной. Один раз просто столкнулись патрули шестого и третьего отрядов, спутав маршруты, а в другой раз патруль встретил пьяных дебоширов из одиннадцатого. Кучики, покосившись на Абараи, сквозь зубы процедил, что дисциплина в одиннадцатом ни к черту, и больше не проронил ни слова.  
На рассвете пошел дождь, холодный и проливной. Непогода застала их посреди улицы; до караулки было около часа быстрой ходьбы; шунпо – техникой мгновенного перемещения – в совершенстве владел только Кучики. Ренджи бы в своем теперешнем уставшем и намокшем состоянии сбился бы после первого шага.  
Теперь и Кучики выглядел усталым, но не подавал виду, что хочет отдохнуть. Тогда Ренджи, на свой страх и риск, негромко предложил ему передохнуть; ведь Бякуя, в отличие от остальных, не спал почти всю эту ночь. Ренджи, кстати, тоже не спал, однако, пока он был рядом с капитаном, спать удивительным образом не хотелось.  
Кучики помотал головой, вздохнул и произнес:  
\- Иди отдыхать сам, Абараи. Я не хочу.  
\- Но тогда хотя бы чаю, капитан.  
\- Чаю?.. – рассеянно пробормотал Кучики.  
Черт, какую ночь подряд он не спит? Что с ним творится?  
\- Ваш дом неподалеку, Кучики-тайчо. Если хотите, можно зайти ненадолго, а я пока постою у ворот.  
\- Зачем у ворот? – не понял Бякуя. – Ты можешь зайти со мной.  
А вот теперь получается, что, прикрываясь заботой о капитане, Ренджи напросился к нему в гости? Да еще и в неурочное время. Но ведь он же не для себя предложил все это, а…  
\- Нет, я… - продолжал отказываться Ренджи.  
Холодный дождь стекал по его лицу и волосам; одежда промокла насквозь. Разумеется, настоящие синигами не обращают внимания на непогоду, усталость и голод, но горячего зеленого чаю все же хотелось нестерпимо.  
\- Пойдем, - скомандовал Кучики, и Ренджи не смог ослушаться своего капитана.

Дом Кучики был средоточием мягких теней и рассеянного желтого света, запахов трав, дерева и сушеных цветов.  
Сегодня он встретил Ренджи теплом лампады, источавшей запах бергамота, горьким обжигающе горячим чаем и умеренной сладостью рисовых пирожных, которые принесли для гостя.  
Татами цвета высушенной в тени травы; сёдзи из тонкой рисовой бумаги; ниша в стене; в нише – уже, кажется, знакомый Ренджи свиток. Откуда он здесь?  
Кучики, обратив внимание на взгляд Ренджи, глотнул чая из своей чашки и потом произнес:  
\- Мало кто знает о них. Это парные свитки.  
\- Парные?  
Тогда почему они не висят рядом? И почему Бякуя так печален, когда смотрит на нарисованную сакуру, склоненную к воде? В рабочем кабинете в офисе изображено дерево в весенних белых цветах; здесь же – с ветвей деревца уже облетают осенние листья.  
Весна и осень. Противопоставление или, наоборот, логичное продолжение одно другого?  
\- Да. Их оставила мне Хисана; они были ее приданым. Говорили, что в некотором роде они волшебны… Но я не вижу в них ничего необычного. А ты, Ренджи?  
Хисана? Ренджи чуть не ляпнул, а кто это? Просто Бякуя при нем еще никогда не говорил о жене. Да и это простое «ты» и прозвучавшее его имя (а Абараи даже и не предполагал, что Бякуя помнит, как его зовут), заставило его чуть вздрогнуть.  
Хотя… обстановка располагала к разговору о чем-то сокровенном…  
\- Нет… Я тоже ничего не замечал, Кучики-тайчо.  
\- Один из этих свитков – «Душа», другой – «Тело». Так назвал их автор. Скажи, что ты видел на свитке в офисе?  
\- Весенняя сакура и дракон, тайчо. – Ренджи уткнулся в свою чашку с чаем и медленно перевел дух. Иногда врать просто необходимо. – На самом деле, я не особенно понимаю всю это магию, тайчо… - смущенно пробормотал Абараи.  
\- Дракон? – Кучики поднял бровь. – Но там на самом деле нет никакого дракона.  
\- Вот как… - промямлил Ренджи, пряча глаза.  
Ну да, глаза-то можно спрятать, а вот румянец – нет. Тем более, когда капитан так внимательно рассматривает тебя… Ренджи внезапно поднял голову и смело встретился с ним взглядом. Он не будет прятаться!  
С осторожным шелестом прошуршали створки фусума, и на пороге комнаты показался Кайминшоу. Красивый, высокий. Длинные волосы струятся по плечам, словно еще одна шелковая накидка; не каждая женщина может такими волосами похвастаться. Ренджи ревниво покосился на него, чуть досадуя на то, что их с капитаном разговор прервали. Бякуя вздернул бровь; видимо, тоже не ожидал появления слуги. Тот поклонился и, подхватив принесенный с собой поднос с новой порцией чая и пирожных, медленно прошел внутрь.  
Он присел возле Кучики и начал молча сервировать столик.  
«Странно. Почему слуги в доме Кучики всегда молчат, - внезапно подумалось Ренджи. В этой тишине и вечном молчании есть что-то зловещее…»  
Закончив подавать чай, Кайминшоу чуть отодвинулся от столика, но, кажется, и не думал уходить… Бякуя повернулся к нему и кивнул, взглядом давая понять, что тот может быть свободен, и помощь его сейчас не понадобится.  
Кайминшоу, склонив голову, продолжал сидеть, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Ренджи с отсутствующим видом посмотрел в противоположный угол.  
\- Кайши… спасибо; можешь идти, - немного металла в голосе. У любого другого, знающего Бякую, уже поджилки бы затряслись.  
Но Кайминшоу дерзко помотал головой и печально посмотрел в глаза хозяину. Черт, какой же у него взгляд… голодный…  
Бякуя покосился на своего фукутайчо. Щеки у Ренджи были ярко алыми. Не догадался? Или догадался? Неужели? Только по одному этому взгляду… Вот так просто? Кучики невольно пожалел, что Ренджи нельзя заставить молчать так же, как молчат остальные его слуги. За мгновение ему припомнилось, что в знакомых у Ренджи числятся половина одиннадцатого отряда, если не больше. Н-да… кажется, его безупречной репутации, сохраняемой годами, пришел конец. Но что за спектакль ему тут Кайминшоу устраивает? В чем… дело?  
\- Кайши?  
Тот схватил его за руку, бережно приникая губами к его ладони, а потом снова посмотрел на него. Он никогда не позволял себе подобного раньше! Взгляд его теперь казался болезненным и ранил не хуже клинка. Кучики отнял руку и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Вон… - прошипел он сквозь зубы, с трудом себя сдерживая. – И пришли сюда Тако-сана…  
Кайминшоу, будто побитая собака, поднялся с колен и понуро направился к двери. Звать Тако-сана не было нужды. Во всяком случае, когда за молодым слугой закрылись фусума, Ренджи услышал хлесткий звук пощечины.  
Бякуя вернулся за стол, присел, взял чашку с чаем, но, не отпивая, вновь поставил ее на место. Руки его нервно подрагивали. Пару минут прошло в тишине; он не мог поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своего лейтенанта. Наконец, когда он это сделал, то увидел, что Абараи по-прежнему продолжает смотреть в противоположный угол. Замечательно, Ренджи. Нет лучше способа сказать «я ничего не видел» и одновременно дать понять, что «видел все».  
Но… Кучики вздохнул. Не в его обычае просить кого-нибудь сохранить для него что-то в секрете. Он вообще не привык просить. Люди его круга обычно ничего не у кого не просят. Но тут, видимо, исключительный случай, и поэтому…  
Не успел он открыть рот, как с улицы заслышались громкие голоса. Звали его и Абараи-фукутайчо. Кто-то из его отряда.  
Кучики, почти радостный, вскочил на ноги. Неприятный разговор откладывался. Кажется, патруль что-то обнаружил… Абараи, подхватив катану, побежал вслед за капитаном.  
Дождь и не думал прекращаться. Из-за сгустившихся низко облаков, казалось, что на улице по-прежнему ночь, хотя было уже время раннего утра.  
Один из патрульных, поклонившись, извиняющимся тоном рапортовал:  
\- Простите, что потревожили вас, тайчо. Но вы просили сообщать, если кого-то найдут… Пришло известие, что только что обнаружили группу Пустых возле западных ворот…  
\- Ясно, - ответил Кучики.  
\- Их там слишком много – патрульные с ними не справляются!! - прокричали ему уже вдогонку.  
Много? Хм. В докладе Маюри говорилось всего о пяти «особях». Неужели отряд Кучики Бякуи настолько ослаб, что не может справиться с пятью Пустыми? Но он зря волновался. Когда он прибыл на место, то увидел, что Пустых оказалось раз в пять больше, чем сообщал Маюри-тайчо. Так что… Пустых хватило и для его Сенбонзакуры.  
Кучики, оглядывая место схватки, решил, что Маюри-тайчо утром предстоит ответить на несколько вопросов.  
Лепестки Сенбозакуры плавно кружились на ветру.

После победы над Пустыми Кучики-тайчо распорядился о том, чтобы все, кто нес ночное дежурство, шли отдыхать в казармы, а сам отправился к главнокомандующему. Ренджи бы и рад был последовать за капитаном, но, честно говоря, сил на это у него уже не было. Поэтому, наскоро приняв душ, он скорее завалился спать.

Когда Кучики-тайчо, фигурально выражаясь, припер Маюри-тайчо к стенке, то фанатичный ученый сознался, что точного числа сбежавших Пустых он и сам не знает, потому что их количество постоянно варьировалось.  
\- Они что, жрали друг друга что ли? – пророкотал Зараки-тайчо.  
\- Ну, тогда их должно было быть не больше, а, наоборот, меньше, - заметил Гин.  
Серебристая лисица, как обычно, улыбалась.  
Капитан Комамура только вздохнул.  
Хитсугая-тайчо сложил руки на груди и презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Думаю, всех вы не уничтожили, - произнес, наконец, Маюри-тайчо. И с оттенком гордости добавил: - Некоторые были достаточно умны и могли где-нибудь спрятаться.  
Глаза Кучики метали молнии.  
\- Возможно, второй отряд мог бы чем-нибудь помочь… - предложила капитан Сой Фон, но Кучики покачал головой:  
\- Нет, людей вполне хватит. Я просто недоволен тем, что мне были поданы неточные данные.  
\- Действительно, - жалостливым тоном добавил Гин. – Неучтенные Пустые в самом Готей-13 – это крайне неудобно…  
\- Мои ребята могут выйти ночью на охоту, - я не стану их останавливать, - прорычал Зараки и оскалился.  
Все вздохнули.  
Только безбашенных берсерков из одиннадцатого им не хватало…  
На этой неутешительной ноте сумбурное собрание капитанов было закрыто.

Бякуя был жарким, тугим и влажным. Такой податливый, уступчивый, сводящий с ума своими неожиданно безумными взглядами и страстными поцелуями. Он стелился под ним, словно гибкая лоза, и Ренджи прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы внезапно не сломать его, чтобы сдержать себя хоть на секунду, хоть еще на одну секунду… еще немного… и он больше не может… он… больше не…  
Он мучительно застонал, стискивая зубы, вздрагивая всем телом… открыл глаза… и очнулся ото сна.  
Пару мгновений Ренджи просто лежал, пытаясь осознать себя и избавиться от жаркого и немыслимого, но все же кошмара, в котором он… Он промычал что-то сквозь зубы и прикрыл лицо руками.  
Стыд-то какой. Стыдно было даже перед собой. А как он будет в глаза капитану смотреть, он вообще не представлял.

Ты можешь, словно хрупкая лавандовая кошка, пробираться средь высоких полевых цветов, поднимать голову высоко-высоко и щуриться на налитые светом подсолнухи и белые пушистые облака… Ты можешь надменно озирать окрестности, и движения твои будут изящны, аккуратны, преисполнены достоинства. Глаза твои всегда могут презрительно сощуриться или, наоборот, удивленно и потрясенно расшириться – в зависимости от того, чем увидит или рассердит тебя окружающий мир… В любое из мгновений собственной жизни ты прекрасен.  
Я бы не сумел сказать тебе этого, ведь я не знаю таких слов.  
Я просто чувствую тебя так. И мне больно от этого чувства. Потому что его никак не выразить. Оно полнится во мне, не находя выхода. И однажды либо взорвется во мне, уничтожая все вокруг, либо задохнется и умрет, и тогда я наверняка умру вместе с ним.  
У безродного человека, выходца из бедного района Руконгая, не может быть подобных мыслей; он не может так чувствовать. Это претит его природе. Претит чужому мнению, сложившемуся о нем в глазах других людей. Если ты необразован и черств, то ты только и должен уметь, что пить, материться и махать мечом. Ты не должен видеть мир таким, будто он – сверкающая слезинка росы на глянцевом листе камелии.  
Да он раньше и не видел ничего. Не понимал. Все мысли были только о том, чтобы брюхо едой набить. Да и в одиннадцатом отряде косо смотрели на тех, кто был инакомыслящим и не разделял общих чаяний о хорошей драке и бурных увольнительных. А вот, поди ж ты, стоило лишь ему перейти в шестой отряд… стоило лишь только начать работать с тем, кого он раньше мало ли почти что ненавидел, представляя в его лице совокупность снобизма и заносчивости всех аристократов Сейрейтеи, как… что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось. Он начал чувствовать иначе. Мысли его изменились. Внутренний мир как будто обрел новые горизонты. Внешне он совершал те же поступки, говорил те же фразы; он просто по своей природе не знал, как можно действовать иначе, но внутри он стал другим.  
Иногда он думал:  
«Неужели я теперь тоже ношу маску? Зачем мы притворяемся теми, какими хотят видеть нас люди? И каким хочешь видеть меня ты? Каким мне стать для тебя? Нужен ли я тебе?»

После обеда Ренджи отправился в офис. Капитан, разумеется, уже был там, в своем кабинете, перебирал бумаги и собственноручно составлял доклад о проведенном дежурстве. Дракон все так же ехидно ухмыляясь рыжеволосому фукутайчо, обвивал своим телом стройный ствол сакуры, словно говоря: «Видишь, меня нет! Тебе только кажется, что я здесь!»  
Вообще-то составлять доклады о дежурствах на основе рапортов подчиненных было обязанностью Абараи. Но его ведь не было. Пока проходило собрание капитанов, он дрых в казарме. Ренджи совестливо потупил глаза и потом, прямо с порога поспешно заявил:  
\- Кучики-тайчо, давайте я дальше доклад доделаю!!  
Кучики устало посмотрел на него, отложил кисть в сторону и негромко проговорил:  
\- Ладно, Ренджи, я уже почти все закончил. Это так, формальность. Лучше принеси чаю.  
Абараи поспешно кивнул, повернулся и вышел из кабинета.  
Сердце непонятно отчего быстро билось в груди. Наступил новый день, они не в доме Кучики, но во время рабочей обстановки осталось обращение «Ренджи». Может, он оговорился просто из-за усталости… Этого Ренджи не узнает. Но услышать собственное имя, произнесенное его голосом, было неожиданно приятно.

Вечером снова было дежурство. Как обычно, Кучики-тайчо взял на себя обязанность патрулировать улицы в самое трудное время суток.  
На этот раз тревог не было; все было на удивление спокойно. Ренджи даже с надеждой подумал, что всех Пустых тайчо уничтожил еще вчера… Это было бы очень неплохо.  
Часа в четыре они оказались возле поместья Кучики, и тайчо уже сам предложил Ренджи выпить чая. Ренджи почувствовал себя польщенным и не смог отказаться. Да, если честно, отказываться и не хотелось. Настораживало только то, что они опять могли встретиться с Кайши, этим странным слугой…У Ренджи были вполне обоснованные подозрения основательно статуса этого слуги. Ему посчастливилось узнать странную тайну о том, что происходит в поместье Кучики…  
За чашкой чая и традиционными сладостями, принесенными старым слугой Тако-саном, Кучики-тайчо повел такой разговор.  
\- Абараи-фукутайчо, я хотел бы вас кое о чем попросить…  
Удивленный официальным обращением, Ренджи чуть не вытянулся обратно по стойке «смирно», но сдержался и только понял голову, отставив чай в сторону.  
\- Все, что прикажете, Кучики-тайчо.  
И тот и другой уже знали, что один хотел сказать и что другой ему ответит, но формальности должны были быть соблюдены.  
\- Вчера в моем доме вы стали свидетелем одной не очень приятной сцены…  
Ренджи, вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, наоборот внимательно присмотрелся к своему капитану. Внимательный взгляд, глаза в глаза… Словно они сейчас абсолютно на равных.  
\- Я ничего не видел, Кучики-доно, - проговорил, наконец, Ренджи.  
Бякуя прикрыл веки. Ренджи чуть тяжело вздохнул, скосив взгляд. Спросить или нет? Убьет или не обратит внимания?  
\- Только можно один вопрос, Кучики-доно…  
Бякуя, чуть надменно вскинул брови. Нелегко говорить, когда у твоего собеседника такое выражение лица…  
\- Спрашивай, - позволил, наконец, Бякуя.  
Ренджи, дико нервничая, криво усмехнулся.  
\- Этот Кайши…  
Щеки Бякуи мгновенно вспыхнули румянцем.  
\- …этот Кайши, кто он такой, что вы его так сильно любите?  
Бякуя холодно посмотрел на Абараи.  
\- Я ничего не хочу слышать ни о какой любви, Ренджи… Кайши – тот человек, которому можно доверять. Вот и все. – Кучики помолчал. - А теперь пейте чай, Абараи-фукутайчо… И хватит неподобающих вашему рангу вопросов.  
Прекрасный отборный чай теперь просто не лез в горло. Но ради приличия Абараи все же заставил себя выпить чашку целиком. Вот так. Выпить чаю и заткнуться. Ибо нечего. Все. Тема закрыта. Удивительно еще, что Кучики вообще снизошел до вопросов. А то ведь мог бы и… Ренджи передернуло, когда он представил, сколько всего мог бы сделать с ним Кучики. И почему вообще он вздумал полезть к нему с этим дурацким вопросом? Он и сам себя не понимал.  
Теперь, глядя на ледяное выражение на лице своего капитана, Ренджи чувствовал, как по его телу то и дело пробегают мурашки.  
Так получилось, что очередной приступ его мурашек совпал с громким криком, разнесшимся по всему поместью.  
Абараи выронил фарфоровую чашку из рук.  
Кричал Пустой.  
Бякуя уже был на ногах; рука его – на рукояти Сенбонзакуры. Абараи вскочил и побежал вслед за ним прочь из кабинета.  
Черт, почему в коридорах так темно? Ни свечи, ни какого-нибудь захудалого светильника. Ренджи решил, что Бякуя ориентируется только по памяти. Как-никак, он в этом поместье живет с самого рождения… самому Абараи приходилось полагаться на слух; он еле-еле успевал за легкими шагами своего капитана, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не потерять его.  
Впереди за поворотом забрезжил свет…  
В принципе, они могли уже и не бежать…  
Они бы все равно не успели.  
Лицо Кайминшоу было наполовину скрыто маской Пустого, тело раздулось, словно у утопленника; под кожей явно копошились щупальца. Кайминшоу, увидев на пороге комнаты Бякую, протянул к нему руку и, пошатнувшись, сделал пару шагов к нему навстречу. Кучики отшатнулся; рука его все не решалась выхватить меч, хотя Сенбонзакура словно сама просилась из ножен, стремясь уничтожить врага, который угрожал жизни ее хозяина. Кучики попятился и наткнулся спиной на Ренджи, который как раз вбегал в комнату.  
Кайминшоу упал на колени, схватившись за горло. Из его глотки вырвался оглушающий крик вечно голодного Пустого. Ренджи почувствовал, что Бякуя дрожит. Не может быть, неужели капитан боится? Нет… дело не в этом… Видеть, как любимого уничтожает Пустой… наверное, это шок для любого человека…  
\- Кайши… - прошептал еле слышно Бякуя, не зная, можно ли его как-то спасти…  
Пустой снова закричал, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Кайши откинулся назад, почти падая на спину… в руке у него оказалась вакадзиси; клинок тускло блеснул, отсвечивая от желтоватого света светильника…  
Ренджи потрясенно вздохнул…  
Крови не было.  
Пустой уже настолько пожрал его тело изнутри, что, получив смертельный удар, просто испарился без следа…  
Кайминшоу тоже исчез. Потускневший, словно припорошенный пеплом, вакадзиси упал на пол.  
В коридоре столпились встревоженные слуги.  
Бякуя еще пару минут смотрел на то место, где еще секунду назад был Кайши, а потом осел на колени; словно ноги внезапно отказались его держать.  
Ренджи поймал его почти у самого пола.

Он отвел Бякую обратно в кабинет, куда Тако-сан спустя несколько минут принес свежезаваренного чаю.  
Можно много говорить о том, что раз Пустой не успел окончательно поглотить Кайминшоу, раз у него была еще способность сопротивляться, то, скорее всего, Кайши не умер, а просто возродился в мире людей… Но это было лишним: для Бякуи он уже потерян на долгие годы, если не навсегда…  
Ренджи чувствовал себя смущенным. Он не знал, что сказать в утешение. Никогда не умел утешать нормально. А Бякуя сидел, словно из куска льда высеченный, и не говорил ни слова.  
Наконец, Ренджи выдавил из себя:  
\- Трудно, когда любимый человек уходит…  
Бякуя повернул к нему невозмутимое лицо.  
\- Ты можешь считать меня бессердечным, Ренджи, но я повторюсь: никогда не было любви. Мне просто неприятно думать о том, что этот Пустой прятался у меня в доме, а я ничего не смог заметить.  
Тут он покривил против истины. Действие Пустого ощущалось им довольно-таки ярко. Постоянные кошмары, бессонница и… внезапная голодная ненасытность самого Кайши…  
Бякуя вздохнул.  
\- Хотелось бы знать, какие опыты проводил Маюри-тайчо? Я должен буду составить подробный отчет…  
Ренджи, задыхаясь, крикнул:  
\- Да неужели вы вообще ничего не чувствуете?!  
Кучики удивленно повернулся к нему, словно только сейчас обнаружил его подле себя.  
\- Нет, Ренджи. Мне по статусу не положено. Ты не знал? Мне не положено ни любить, ни чувствовать. По крайней мере, ни в одном уставе этого не записано. Так что, будь добр… прекрати истерику. Уже утро. Если не хочешь спать, тогда иди в офис. Дневного дежурства еще никто не отменял.

Знаешь, раньше я думал, что ты – неповторим.  
А теперь я рад тому, что таких, как ты, больше нет.  
Потому что такие бездушные сволочи… отравляют существование остальных. Они не позволяют жить себе… и не видят жизни других людей.  
Ты слышишь?? Я ведь живой! И я – рядом с тобой. Так почему ты думаешь, что я стану подчиняться твоим правилам и делать вид, будто меня – нет?

Кто сделал тебя таким?

Ренджи пронесся вдоль по улице, не заметив своего бывшего капитана; розоволосая Ячиру, посмотрев ему вслед, тонким голоском протянула:  
\- Абарайчик разозлился…..  
Зараки только хохотнул. Он давно знал, что рядом с аристократами нормальной жизни не бывает.

Во время обеда Ренджи непостижимым образом оказался на территории тринадцатого отряда. Рукия встретила его и с удивлением уставилась на совершенно убитую физиономию Абараи.  
\- Что случилось, Ренджи?  
\- Да вот. Ночью поймали еще одного Пустого, сбежавшего от Маюри-тайчо.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Он убил… Он прятался в поместье твоего брата…  
\- Как… что?.. – глаза у Рукии стали огромные  
\- Не волнуйся, с Кучики-тайчо все в порядке. Но Пустой убил одного из слуг. Кайминшоу. – И Ренджи выжидательно уставился на Рукию.  
\- Кайминшоу? – Рукия нахмурилась, вспоминая. – Хм. – На ее лице не отразилось иных чувств кроме негодования по поводу того, что Пустой убил человека. – Но почему он прятался именно в поместье брата?  
Что тут сказать? Возможно потому, что сила Кучики Бякуя притягивала Пустых, как огонь привлекает бабочек? И что Пустой просто не мог пройти мимо бушующего огня, встретившегося ему на пути? Что он применил собственные способности к мимикрии, завладел телом человека, приближенного к Кучики и поглощал силу главы клана, выпивая ее каплю за каплей?

Примерно так же Маюри-тайчо потом объяснил появление Пустого в поместье Кучики – когда Бякуя пришел к нему с официальным запросом.  
Больше Пустых в Готей-13 не встречалось.  
Дело было закрыто.  
Только Сой Фон еще какое-то время проводила какие-то расследования, но и она не смогла найти того, кто открыл клетку в лаборатории, в которой содержались подопытные Пустые.  
Гин ходил и улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

 

Часть вторая.

 

На лужайке было шумно и людно. Офицеры и рядовые сидели прямо на траве, ели онигири и прочую закуску и запивали ее кто пивом, а кто – саке.  
Уже вечерело; небо над головой из голубого стало фиолетовым, по нему медленно плыли прозрачные облака лилового цвета с оранжевой каймой… Где-то за деревьями самые нетерпеливые уже начинали запускать первые фейерверки.  
Когда бдительное начальство уселось в отдалении под тентом, на лужайку кто-то из лейтенантов приволок магнитофон, и теперь из динамиков слышалась какая-то популярная на Грунте попса. Кто-то из рядовых даже пробовал станцевать. Потом зазвучала медленная мелодия, и танцующие, смеясь и галдя, разбились на пары.  
Подозрительно проводив взглядом двух девушек, Ренджи нахмурился.  
\- Что случилось, Абараи? – спросил сидевший рядом Иккаку. – Чего не пьешь?  
\- Да я так, просто, - пробормотал Ренджи, принимая из рук Юмичики новый стакан пива.  
\- Просто? – удивился Аясегава.  
\- Да ну, ни фига не просто. Смотри, опять загрузился. – Иккаку ткнул пальцем в задумчивого Ренджи и со всей прямотой заявил: - Раньше, пока ты был в одиннадцатом, ты так себя не вел. Что там у вас случилось?  
Говоря «вас», он подразумевал капитана шестого отряда, и все это прекрасно понимали.  
\- Да нет, тут все в порядке, - пробормотал Ренджи, отпивая добрую половину стакана.  
В порядке, так в порядке. Мадараме пожал плечами, Рангику улыбнулась, а Юмичика напротив пересел к Ренджи поближе и заявил:  
\- А знаешь, Абараи-кун… Может, ты и лейтенант теперь, а вот пить – не умеешь.  
Ренджи поперхнулся и вытаращился на наглеца.  
\- Чего?? Как это не умею? Да как будто ты умеешь!!  
\- Погоди… Давай кое-что добавим и…  
\- Мальчики, можно с вами? Спорим, я всех перепью?! – Рангику с азартом пересела к ним поближе.  
\- А, может, не будем спорить? Мы и так знаем, что перепьешь… а пива все-таки мало осталось… - Юмичика ревниво покосился на оставшийся запас спиртного и саке, который действительно через часа полтора должен был подойти к концу.  
\- Ну Аясегава, какой ты вредный. Слушайся старшей по званию!  
\- Ты не из моего отряда, - парировал Юмичика, попеременно косясь то на бутылки, то на Рангику, то на ничего не подозревающего Ренджи, которого коварный Юмичика собирался споить, чтобы выпытать у него причину его плохого настроения…  
Наконец, что-то решив для себя, Юмичика нехотя согласился.

Прошло полчаса.  
Ренджи, уныло оглядываясь по сторонам, молча цедил гремучую смесь из своего стакана. Юмичика пьяно улыбался; ему уже и дела не было ни до каких секретов.  
\- Вот… вот скажи, Рангику… - Абараи грустно уставился на танцующих.  
\- М-м? – откликнулась Матсумото, обмахивая ладошкой широкий вырез своего форменного черного косоде. От выпитого ей стало жарко – и только.  
\- Вот… когда девушки вместе – это нормально? - выпалил внезапно Ренджи.  
\- Ты придурок, - отозвалась Рангику. – Если бы ты не был нормальным парнем, я бы тебе в глаз дала.  
\- Да я же просто так спросил, - Ренджи насупился.  
\- Ну… - Матсумото задумалась. – Наверное, все от человека зависит… Не знаю.  
\- А вот если два парня вместе? Это тоже нормально? – Голос у Абараи был тоскливый.  
Юмичика, до этого тихо сидевший в сторонке, вдруг громко икнул.  
Рангику заинтересованно покосилась на Ренджи, а потом надула губки и задумчиво протянула:  
\- Ну-у, это тоже от человека зависит, я думаю. А что, ты о ком-то конкретно спрашиваешь? – глаза у нее блеснули.  
Юмичика снова икнул и на этот раз даже что-то пролепетал; Ренджи посмотрел на него, но ничего не понял.  
И тут над ухом у Ренджи раздался голос, который он меньше всего ожидал услышать в такой момент.  
\- Матсумото-фукутайчо, вас капитан Хитсугая разыскивает… Просил явиться в офис для решения организационных вопросов…  
Ренджи так и подпрыгнул на месте. Обернулся.  
Позади него стоял хмурый Бякуя. Надменный и холодный, как айсберг.  
Рангику, пробормотав извинения, вскочила и поспешила прочь.  
\- Абараи-фукутайчо… - таким же сухим тоном продолжил Кучики, - попрошу пройти за мной. Вечеринка на сегодня закончена.  
Ренджи, полный нехороших предчувствий, поднялся и пошел следом за Кучики.  
Хмель потихоньку выветривался из его головы, и он понимал, что, скорее всего, Бякуя слышал каждое слово из их беседы с Рангику. И Ренджи мог бы с пеной у рта доказывать, что не собирался выдавать секрет, но, тут он был уверен, Бякуя не будет его даже слушать.  
Куда же они идут? Ренджи с первого взгляда узнал злополучный забор, через который как-то однажды, около месяца назад, решил перелезть, чтобы сократить дорогу. Бякуя привел его в свое поместье…

\- Так-то вы, Абараи-фукутайчо, свои обещания выполняете? – с еле заметной язвительностью проговорил Бякуя.  
Они сидели в его кабинете; на столике в фарфоровых кружках дымился чай, к которому, по всей видимости, они сегодня не притронутся…  
Ренджи с трудом сдерживался; ему хотелось вскочить и заорать, что он ничего не собирался рассказывать ни Рангику, ни сплетнику Аясегаве… Ведь он целый месяц молчал – так неужели он не заслужил хоть каплю капитанского доверия?  
\- Кучики-тайчо… я не собирался им ничего говорить. Это просто так, к слову пришлось, - ответил Ренджи.  
Пришлось к слову… ну, тут он погрешил против истины. Просто… когда думаешь об одной и той же вещи постоянно, когда все мысли только о ней… когда ничего другого в голову не приходит, когда ты сам не можешь найти на нее ответа… когда даже во сне тебя преследует призрак неосуществимого…  
\- Я был лучшего мнения о вас, Абараи-фукутайчо, - отчеканил Кучики.  
Не верит… разумеется, не верит…  
\- Впрочем, почему я решил, что могу доверять человеку вроде вас…  
А вот это уже было лишним… Явно лишним! Ренджи прищурился.  
\- Вроде меня, Кучики-тайчо? Да, наверное, в этом все дело. Так скажите мне, какой я, по вашему мнению? Кто я такой, что вы мне не доверяете?  
Кучики не успел ничего ответить. Только надменно вздернул брови. Ренджи понемногу начинал распаляться…  
\- Разумеется, я не воспитывался в таких хоромах… На улице вырос, жрал всякую дрянь… Этикета вашего не знаю… Так что я уже и не человек? Собака, может быть, брехливая? Или даже хуже собаки? Ели бы меня не назначили вашим лейтенантом, я бы не смог никогда оказаться в вашем доме, Кучики-тайчо; мне ведь это по положению не положено, да? Вот только я всего добился сам, в отличие от вас, кто получил все это в нагрузку, по праву рождения! – Ренджи вскочил на ноги. – А на что еще у меня нет права? Пить с друзьями? Разговаривать с ними? Может, я должен молчать, как все эти ваши слуги? Ну, так я и так молчу, о чем вы просили! Может, если бы я был таким же бессловесным болванчиком, мне бы тогда тоже было все позволено? Может, даже в постели вас обслуживать? Да? Так поступают аристократы?!  
Ренджи выдохся и замолчал, тяжело хватая ртом воздух.  
Кучики сидел, выпрямив спину. Его губы были тонко сжаты; лицо словно превратилось в маску. Вот только на щеках медленно проступал румянец… Но его глаза… Глаза выдавали весь сгусток эмоций, которые пыталось скрыть аристократическое лицо. В глазах плескалось бешенство, такое сильное, что взгляд Бякуи напугал Ренджи, и тот потихоньку начал трезветь.  
\- Да как ты смеешь… - прошипел Кучики, с трудом сдерживаясь. – Как смеешь ты оскорблять того, кто старше тебя по званию? За это тебя просто… - он медленно поднялся и протянул руку к своему мечу.  
\- А что я такого сказал, капитан? – Ренджи понял, что жить ему осталось совсем недолго. Что сейчас ему устроят внесезонное цветение сакуры. Но, скорее всего, тайчо и без банкая обойдется. Просто прирежет его, как брехливого безродного пса. А утром составит отчет о неподчинении и нарушении субординации.  
Терять Ренджи больше было нечего.  
\- Что я такого сказал, что было бы неправдой? Вы же его даже не любили; вам все равно, кто с вами рядом… Вам вообще наплевать на остальных… Вы же даже меня не замечаете! – Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ренджи шагнул вперед, схватил Бякую за грудки и впился поцелуем в его губы. Бякуя смог только что-то полузадушенно промычать.  
\- Не замечаете… никогда не видели… - бормотал Ренджи прямо в его губы, прерываясь только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
Он не просто целовал его; он словно приник к живительному источнику, о котором так долго мечтал, что тот из фантазии уже превратился в навязчивую идею. Вся страсть, скопившаяся в нем из тех снов, в которых он видел себя с Бякуей, нахлынула на него сейчас с такой силой, что даже голова закружилась.  
Руки Бякуи соскользнули с Сенбонзакуры и уперлись Ренджи в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя наглеца.  
\- Я тебе больше не позволю не замечать меня… - прошептал Ренджи, отпихивая попавшийся под ноги чайный столик.  
Кучики только моргнул, когда услышал, как жалобно звякнули чашки, полетевшие на татами.  
\- Не позволишь? – тяжело дыша, переспросил Бякуя.  
\- Нет… - заявил Абараи, снова соединяя их губы поцелуем.  
Кучики неопределенно хмыкнул. А потом чуть распахнул губы, позволяя его языку скользнуть внутрь. Ренджи прикрыл глаза, усиливая поцелуй. Ему захотелось вплести пальцы в волосы Кучики, но проклятый кенсейкан мешал. Бякуя дернул головой, освобождаясь от его прикосновений.  
\- Не так быстро, Абараи-фукутайчо, - предупреждающе проговорил Бякуя, поднимая руки и снимая украшение с волос самостоятельно. Освобожденные прядки челки упали на лоб, смягчая выражение его лица.  
Официальное звание, произнесенное в такой обстановке, подействовало на Ренджи немного отрезвляюще. Он внимательно посмотрел на Кучики. Его глаза больше не таили в себе гнева; теперь они были полны какого-то иного выражения…  
\- Значит, вот, чего тебе хочется? – спросил Бякуя, склонив голову набок.  
Ренджи молчал, не понимая, что может произойти дальше. Что-то было не так. Что-то…  
Кучики протянул руку и опустил ее на плечо Ренджи.  
\- Иди сюда… Только не торопись… Медленно…  
Теперь их поцелуй был совсем иным: вдумчивым, чутким… внимательным… И тут Ренджи понял, что Кучики руководит им, сам целует его уже без всякого сопротивления и даже наоборот…  
Ренджи вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, но Бякуя схватил его за волосы, связанные в хвост, намотал их на кулак и угрожающим голосом предупредил:  
\- Только попробуй теперь отказаться, Ренджи…  
Абараи заглянул в его глаза и увидел в них только железную волю, которой нельзя было не подчиниться… И он подчинился.

Бякуя проснулся среди ночи, и его сердце билось от неконтролируемого дикого ужаса, а он мог только лежать и смотреть в потолок, широко раскрыв глаза. От страха он не мог даже пошевелиться, его словно парализовало.  
Постепенно он успокоился и попытался осмыслить то, что ему снилось.  
Он помнил только одно – во сне к нему приходила Хисана.  
Она была очень печальна и говорила, что скучает и ждет его к себе… а в груди у нее зияла большая дыра, как у Пустого…  
Бякуя впервые за долгое время пожалел, что спал один. Когда засыпаешь не один, тебе не страшно просыпаться.  
Он не позволил Абараи остаться на ночь, буквально вытолкав того за дверь. Впрочем, потрясенный лейтенант и сам не особо сопротивлялся.  
Несмотря на только что пережитый кошмар, Бякуя нашел в себе силы иронично улыбнуться. У Ренджи был такой потрясенный вид, когда он понял, что не все идет по тому сценарию, что он для себя составил. Но Кучики не позволил ему пойти на попятную…  
Ренджи был… не очень умел, зато горяч. Такой темпераментный, порывистый…  
Бякуя подумал, а не очень ли он жестоко поступил, когда, выпроваживая Абараи из дома, заявил, что завтра ждет своего лейтенанта на службе? Ренджи, стиснув зубы, только мужественно кивнул. Но, может, стоило дать ему выходной?  
Хм. Впредь пусть это будет ему уроком.  
Кучики повернулся на бок. Глаза его оставались открыты.  
Он боялся засыпать снова.

Утром в офисе Бякуя первым делом напомнил Ренджи, что сегодня тот должен участвовать в тренировке новобранцев. Фукутайчо только кивнул, хотя на его лице было явно написано: «Кучики – садист и сволочь».  
\- Что-то не так? - осведомился Бякуя.  
\- Нет, тайчо. Все в порядке.  
Бякуя сделал вид, будто поверил.  
Ренджи покосился на свиток, висевший в нише. Для него это уже стало своеобразным ритуалом – входя в кабинет, смотреть на картину.  
Сегодня дракон был доволен. Ренджи мысленно состроил ему гримасу. Чему уж тут быть довольным? Если честно, то Ренджи с трудом мог смотреть на начальство. Ему было как-то тоскливо и муторно. А в самой глубине души – еще и тошно оттого, что, как ему казалось, Кучики оказался им недоволен.  
О, если бы только Ренджи всерьез понял, о чем думал, он бы пошел и побился головой об стену! Он вовсе не собирался нравиться капитану! Упаси боже! Он вообще старался не думать о том, что произошло! Его гордость была уязвлена!  
Но Кучики вел себя как обычно, и поэтому Ренджи, скрипя зубами, старался поступать так же.  
\- Ренджи, у тебя послезавтра должно было быть увольнительное? – осведомился вдруг Бякуя.  
\- Да, тайчо. Вы же мне сами подписывали.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Кучики. – Но дело в том, что у меня есть документы, которые срочно нужно распределить для архива. И, боюсь, я один не справлюсь… Не мог бы ты мне помочь?  
\- Документы? Для архива? – Ренджи мгновенно скис.  
\- Да. Для архива в моем поместье. – Кучики кивнул снова. Вид у него при этом был непрошибаемый.  
\- Да, тайчо… конечно. – Ренджи сцепил трясущиеся руки за спиной, чтобы ничем не выдать нервного шока. Такого глупейшего предлога для свидания он еще не слышал!  
\- Отлично, - Бякуя позволил себе чуть улыбнуться. – А сейчас можешь приготовить чаю?  
Ренджи пулей вылетел за дверь в коридор, чуть не снеся при этом идущего по своим делам рядового. Рядовой вовремя отшатнулся.  
\- Абараи-сан, с вами все в порядке? – забеспокоился синигами.  
\- Да, Рикичи… да. Подготовь все для тренировки новобранцев; через полчаса на плацу…  
Отдав распоряжение, Абараи отправился заваривать чай для капитана.

Снаружи ты холодный, как лед, но, оказывается, внутри ты обжигающе горяч! Сколько силы кроется в тебе, и каким самоконтролем нужно обладать, чтобы постоянно сдерживать себя, пряча от остальных… Ты словно кристалл с сотнями граней, их никогда не охватишь взглядом целиком. Знаешь что? Мне довелось увидеть мир в свете, что падал сквозь тебя. И он заиграл новыми красками. Мне бы хотелось увидеть их снова… Но я, наверное, слишком безнадежен, чтобы понимать все, что я вижу… я не могу спокойно думать о том, что произошло по той простой причине, что боюсь, что это мне может понравиться.  
Мне может понравиться видеть тебя не таким, как видят тебя все остальные…  
Неужели я мог бы душу продать за то, чтобы знать о тебе то, что недоступно остальным?

Он не знал ответа.  
Он любил свободу, он ненавидел быть при ком-то и принадлежать кому-то.  
Да и Кучики еще недавно не вызывал у него ничего кроме чувства соперничества…  
Но в то же время он отчетливо начал понимать одну вещь – грань между «обладать самому» и «являться объектом обладания» – очень тонка. Потому что всегда наступает тот момент равновесия, когда «обладание» заменяется просто на «быть вместе».  
И вот этого-то «быть вместе» ему хотелось снова.

Нет ничего более мучительного, чем ожидание. А вдвойне ожидание невыносимо, когда ты даже себе не признаешься в том, что ждешь. Ты говоришь себе: «нет, мне все равно», а уши между тем, чутко прислушиваются к шагам слуг, к скрипу ворот, к шелесту седзи в надежде услышать, наконец, его приближение, ждать его появления, как ждут свежего ветра, предвестника дождя после длительной засухи…  
Кучики, облаченный в белую домашнюю юкату, терпеливо сидел под навесом веранды-энгавы и ждал своего лейтенанта. Он не понимал своего нетерпения. Он волновался. Он нервничал оттого, что в его мыслях царил сумбур вместо их обычного легкого и плавного течения.  
Впервые за долгое время он не мог себя понять.  
Но…  
Нужно было ждать. И Кучики не был бы главой клана, если бы не выбрал для ожидания самое кропотливое занятие, требующее всего его внимания.  
Он сидел на веранде и подрезал ветви бонсая карликовой сосны.  
Вообще выращивание бонсая в мире, где все состоит из духовных частиц – крайне неблагодарное занятие. Потому что одна неточность в контроле собственного реяцу способна свести на нет все предыдущие усилия…  
Отложив щипцы для подрезания ветвей, Бякуя протянул руку за плошкой с водой и…  
…и тут его пальцы наткнулись на какой-то посторонний предмет.  
Бякуя вздрогнул, отдернул рук, повернул голову и увидел, что возле плошки с водой на татами лежит вакадзиси. Та самая, с помощью которой месяц назад Кайши покончил с собой.  
Пару секунд Бякуя просто смотрел на нее, не желая признаваться себе в том, что это именно она.  
Потому что это не могла быть она. И еще потому, что ее некому было положить у его ног…  
Бякуя почувствовал ярость. Ярость и первые признаки безотчетного страха. Ибо только дурак не боится.  
Кто-то или что-то хочет вывести его из себя! Он этого не допустит!!  
Глава дома Кучики вскочил на ноги и уже собирался пинком, словно ядовитого скорпиона, отшвырнуть катану от себя подальше, как раздвинулись седзи, и в кабинет, поклонившись, вошел Абараи Ренджи.  
\- Кучики-тайчо, добрый день.  
Бякуя замер.  
Ренджи уставился на пол возле его ног.  
\- Что?.. Откуда это здесь?  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Бякуя в ответ. Он действительно не знал. Он не чувствовал ни чужой реяцу, ни присутствия магии-кидо… вакадзиси просто появилась в комнате… вот и все. У него по спине пробежали мурашки и, прежде чем он смог осмыслить свои действия и остановиться, руки сами сложили символ, а голос прочел заклинание:  
\- Hadou no sanjuuichi!  
И катана исчезла в огненном пламени. Удивительно, но когда спустя минуту огонь опал, следов катаны не осталось вовсе. Неужели металл сгорел в магическом огне? Обгоревшие татами дымились.  
Ренджи перевел взгляд с прожженного пятна на татами и покосился на своего капитана. Кучики был в бешенстве. Губы тонко сжаты, лицо бледное. Рискуя нарваться на гневную отповедь, Ренджи все же позвал:  
\- Кучики-тайчо…  
Бякуя повернулся к нему.  
\- Э-э… Вы меня зачем-то вызывали?  
С видимым усилием Бякуя взял себя в руки.  
\- Да… Да, Абараи-фукутайчо. – он кивнул на высокую стопку из пухлых папок, сложенных горкой в углу кабинета. – Я вызывал вас за этим. Помогите мне с бумагами для архива. Все надо разложить, сложить по датам и систематизировать. Приступим.  
Ренджи мысленно вздохнул. Бякуя от своих слов не отступает. Даже если документы и были предлогом для того, чтобы позвать Абараи в поместье, это еще не значит, что он не будет их разбирать… Ренджи засучил рукава. Бякуя позвал слуг, чтобы они сменили сгоревшие татами.

На улице уже давно была ночь. Седзи, выходившие на энгаву, все так же были приоткрыты. В кабинете царила полутьма. Из сада тянуло прохладой и свежестью.  
Ренджи вздрогнул и что-то невнятно пробормотал.  
\- Тише, Абараи-фукутайчо. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас кто-то услышал… - прошептал Бякуя, касаясь его спины.  
Ренджи снова подавил в себе желание выгнуться, словно большой кот. Ночной полутьмы для Бякуи вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть линии его татуировок, покрывавших обнаженную кожу. Тонкими пальцами, будто слепой, читающий книгу, Кучики осторожно обводил контуры резких узоров. Ренджи прикрыл глаза и взмолился о терпении. Каждое медленное прикосновение, казалось, таило в себе какую-то непонятную чувственность. Хотелось дышать в рваном ритме биения собственного сердца, но он сдерживался.  
Кучики за спиной негромко хмыкнул. Ренджи показалось, что даже волоски у него на затылке стали дыбом.  
Вместо пальцев он ощутил теплое дыхание и собрал всю свою выдержку, но тут же коротко всхлипнул, когда ощутил прикосновение его языка. А пальцы Бякуи уже прикоснулись к его плоскому втянутому животу, медленно поглаживая его круговыми движениями. Ренджи, стиснув зубы, мотнул головой, и его алые волосы, все еще связанные в хвост, махнули по плечам. Бякуя тут же исправил это упущение, освободив алую копну от стягивающей ее повязки. Пряди разлетелись в стороны, легли по плечам, опустились на грудь. Ренджи развернулся, пальцами коснулся щеки Бякуи, и Бякуя приник к его губам поцелуем…

Утро наступило, как всегда, слишком рано. Прохладная свежесть и туманная дымка, казалось, окружали сад во всех сторон.  
Они так и не задвинули седзи; тепло давно ушло, и теперь оставалось лишь греться друг о друга, ютясь на тонком футоне.  
Кучики так и не понял, как же так вышло, что его фукутайчо остался у него на ночь. Просто в какой-то момент Ренджи просто растянулся на футоне, привлекая уставшего капитана к себе, властно обнимая его теплыми руками, зарываясь носом в его длинные волосы… Бякуя на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, - на улице было уже раннее утро. Удивительно. Сегодня он спал без сновидений. Точнее, без тех кошмаров, к которым уже привык и которые считал заслуженным своим наказанием за все свои ошибки…  
Туман тонкой кружевной дымкой пытался просочиться сквозь приоткрытые седзи и проникнуть в комнату. Бякуя сонно смежил веки, уютнее устраиваясь в объятиях Абараи; хотелось тепла и уюта. Ренджи сонно пробормотал что-то во сне и сжал свои объятия чуть сильнее.  
Бякуе почудилось на веранде какое-то движение. Он вновь приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что мимо распахнутых седзи промелькнуло чье-то бледно-розовое кимоно. Кто в этот час мог пройти по веранде? К тому же… Бякуя почувствовал, как все внутри него похолодело, - у него в поместье сейчас не было женщин. А кимоно явно было женским.  
Рукии сегодня быть не должно – у них недельный полевой выход на Землю…  
Бякуя слышал удаляющиеся шаги и с трудом заставлял себя дышать. Потому что странный неконтролируемый страх окутал все его тело. Страх и невозможность пошевелиться. Ренджи – здесь, но он спит и ничего не может почувствовать. А в этот самый момент за пределами дома по саду бродит нечто… бродит, чтобы найти его, Кучики… чтобы найти его и…  
Бякуя ощутил всю свою беззащитность в этот момент. Он, обнаженный, в объятиях своего любовника, еще не до конца проснувшийся, без верной Сенбонзакуры в руке…  
Шаги на веранде затихли.  
Бякуя с облегчением прикрыл глаза. Непознанный инфернальный страх начинал отпускать его, тая вместе с туманом…  
Седзи внезапно хлопнули, словно их толкнуло сильным порывом ветра. Кучики поднял голову. На веранде стояла Тварь.  
Он впервые увидел ее не во сне. Она стояла прямо напротив распахнутых седзи. Стояла и смотрела на него злыми голодными глазами…  
У Твари были костлявые гнилые пальцы, когти, практически вспарывающие рисовую бумагу перегородки, спутанные длинные черные волосы, алые огненные глаза и белая маска Пустого. Тварь была одета в одно из любимых кимоно Хисаны… Что-о?!  
Кажется, именно это подействовало на Бякую отрезвляюще. Никто не смел трогать вещи его покойной жены! Никто!!! Кучики отшвырнул одеяло, откатился в сторону, потянувшись за Сенбонзакурой, схватил катану и повернулся к врагу… который исчез, словно его и не было, стоило ему только на мгновение потерять его из виду.

Когда Ренджи, содрогаясь от холода, проснулся, то первым, кого он увидел, был его капитан, стоящий над ним с занесенным мечом в руке.  
Абараи начал извиняться и заикающимся голосом сообщил, что уже уходит, и что он не должен был засыпать, ведь…  
Кучики-тайчо медленно опустил Сенбонзакуру и непонимающе посмотрел на своего лейтенанта.  
Ах, да. Он же сам в прошлый раз запретил ему оставаться на ночь…  
\- Все в порядке, Ренджи. Спи; еще рано.  
Абараи внимательно вгляделся в его бледное лицо, увидел не до конца разгладившуюся морщинку между бровей…  
\- Тайчо…  
Кучики отвернулся и посмотрел в сад. Потом медленным шагом направился к седзи и плотно их захлопнул.  
Стало темнее. Свет теперь проникал только сквозь полупрозрачную рисовую бумагу. Холодно было настолько, что дыхание становилось паром.  
Кучики казался призраком, словно был соткан из света и полутеней. Клинок катаны поблескивал, как холодная зимняя звезда на ночном небе.  
\- Тайчо… Холодно же. Идите сюда.  
Это «идите сюда» Ренджи хотел произнести больше всего на свете, но боялся, потому как оно могло показаться навязыванием собственной воли свободолюбивому Кучики, непозволительной наглостью со стороны безродного руконгайца, возмутительной невоспитанностью и…  
…и Бякуя, ни слова не говоря, просто подошел к нему и лег рядом.  
Его тело было холодно, словно лед. Ренджи укрыл их одеялом.

Почему-то сразу уснуть не удалось. Отчего-то сердце билось, как сумасшедшее.

Мы редко бываем вместе. И почти всегда ты молчишь. Как будто нам не о чем поговорить. Из-за твоего молчания мне кажется, что я совершенно чужой человек и что нас не объединяет ничего кроме этих редких ночей, полных твоей одинокой, грустной, самозабвенной страсти.  
Ты молчишь…  
Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем ты сейчас? Ты видишь, кто с тобой? Ты знаешь, что это я? Или ты, закрываясь от всего мира и от меня, погружаешься и живешь в своих мыслях, куда мне нет доступа, как бы я не случался к тебе, просясь войти.  
Почему ты не пускаешь меня к себе?  
Почему мы не можем по-настоящему быть вместе?  
Ведь я же вижу, что тебя гложет какая-то странная тоска.  
Ты о чем-то беспокоишься, но не хочешь рассказать мне об этом. Почему? Ты считаешь, что я недостоин хранить свои секреты? Слышать твои мысли? Но ведь… но ведь мы сейчас вместе! Что может быть более интимно, чем это?  
Значит, для тебя «тело» не так важно, как «душа»?  
Когда же ты доверишь мне свою душу? И неужели тебе абсолютно все равно, кто рядом с тобою? Как же мне хочется заставить тебя посмотреть на мир иначе, по-моему… Как же мне хочется, чтобы ты стал обычным человеком, снял наконец свою маску, которую носишь на людях, доверил мне те тайны, что хранишь ото всех в сердце своем…  
Когда же ты увидишь, что я рядом и что я достоин того, чтобы хранить твои секреты вместе с тобой?

Если бы Ренджи мог, то он бы сказал, что дракон на свитке заболел. Он был грустен, апатичен и взбирался на сакуру без видимого энтузиазма.  
«Эх, что же с нами обоими творится?» - печально подумал Ренджи, вполуха слушая капитана.  
Сегодня в кабинете Кучики-тайчо собрались все офицеры шестого отряда. Бякуя объяснял им план заданий, которые необходимо было выполнить спустя несколько дней, во время рейда на Землю.  
Сам тайчо на это время оставался в Обществе Душ, а с мобильным отрядом, в качестве его заместителя, должен был отправиться Абараи. Ренджи бы полагалось нервничать по поводу этого назначения, но он оставался спокоен, как статуя. Печально было только то, что какое-то время ему придется провести без капитана. Хотя и не было между ними окончательного доверия, Ренджи уже и помыслить себя без него не мог. Что это было? Привычка или… влюбленность? – он не знал. Он не утруждал себя анализом собственных чувств. Но подле тайчо ему было… хорошо.  
Дни, когда они вынуждены были проводить порознь, как капитан и лейтенант шестого отряда, проходили, как в тумане. А вот вечера и ночи были яркими, наполненными тайного смысла, чувств, ощущений… Ренджи сам себя не узнавал. Иногда ему хотелось улыбаться.  
Его сны… Сны были полны иносказаний, эротических фантазий. Знал бы Кучики, что снится его лейтенанту, наверняка бы потом ходил по Сейрейтеи с красным румянцем.

До рейда на Землю оставалась неделя.

Сегодня во сне его была осень. Высушенные скрученные листья опадали с деревьев. Ветер подхватывал и обрывал их целыми горстями, и листья, медленно и лениво разлетаясь в воздухе, шептали о прощании…  
Вода была холодна, как лед. На поверхности даже плавали тончайшие льдинки; раскалываясь от малейшего движения, они звенели, будто пытались спеть песню без слов.  
Красиво, но уж очень холодно.  
Ренджи поежился и попытался выбраться из воды. Холод просто собачий!! Да еще и берег высокий и скользкий – просто так не вылезти…  
На берегу, склонившись к воде, росло небольшое деревце, хрупкое и тонкое, с узловатыми спутанными ветвями… Ренджи схватился за его ветви и полез вверх, выбираясь на сушу.  
Ствол дерева оказался неожиданно теплым, словно был живым существом. Ренджи прислонился к нему, согреваясь от стылого холода ледяной воды. Ему почудилось, что дерево шевельнуло ветвями в попытке прикоснуться…  
Ах, да. Это же сакура. Та самая сакура со свитка. Осенняя.  
Ренджи прижался к деревцу и тайком поцеловал его кору, почему-то напомнившую ему хрупкую керамику, которая спокойно выдерживает перепады температур, но способна расколоться от малейшего удара…  
Откуда-то донесся шепот, звавший его по имени… Голос принадлежал Бякуе.  
Внезапная боль заставила его негромко вскрикнуть. Кажется, кто-то тянул его за волосы…  
Ренджи поднял голову и… проснулся.  
Темнота спальни укрывала их, словно второе одеяло. На этот раз седзи были плотно задвинуты…  
Бякуя лежал почему-то под ним. И дышал так, словно не мог отдышаться после длительного бега. Одна его рука крепко держала Ренджи за хвост волос в попытке отодвинуть его от себя.  
\- Тайчо… что? – прошептал Ренджи.  
\- Нет, ничего… - Бякуя разжал кулак, отпуская волосы Абараи.  
Ренджи приподнялся и навис над ним. Взгляд у Бякуи казался безумным. Хотелось рассмотреть поближе. Не понимая, что он будет делать дальше, Ренджи наклонился к нему вплотную и поцеловал его губы. Рука Кучики тут же снова вплелась в его волосы. Зачем на этот раз? Чтобы отодрать от себя или притянуть ближе? Ренджи, не задумываясь, решил, что – второе. И поэтому сам углубил поцелуй. Сердце Бякуи в распахнутом вороте юкаты колотилось, как бешеное. Ренджи чувствовал это кожей.  
\- Нет. Нет, отодвинься. Прекрати, - наконец нашел в себе силы произнести Бякуя, отвернув голову в сторону. – И перестань лапать меня во сне. Иначе больше не останешься на ночь. – Голос его был горьким и звучал с придыханием.  
Ренджи послушно отодвинулся. Хотя в данный момент ему хотелось совершенно иного: вновь припасть к его губам, сделав поцелуй жарким, диким, стянуть с него прочь юкату, почувствовать все его тело и заставить трепетать от страсти, заставить сходить с ума, стонать, может даже просить… заставить его, наконец, прекратить притворяться холодным надменным аристократом, роль которого он играл даже в постели.  
Абараи чуть слышно скрипнул зубами, ложась на край футона. Собственная проклятая фантазия распалила его настолько, что держался он сейчас с трудом. Но, несмотря на всю фантазию, ему было понятно, что Бякуя никогда не вверит ему главную роль в их отношениях. Боится или не доверяет? И в том и в другом случае, это уязвляло самолюбие.  
Абараи заставил свое самолюбие заткнуться, повернулся к обожаемому тайчо спиной и попытался заснуть.  
И это ему почти удалось. Уже на грани яви и сна он услышал, как Бякуя встал с футона и подошел к седзи. Они негромко скрипнули, отодвинутые легкой рукой.  
В комнату сразу влетел легкий ветерок. В кровати было тепло. Уютно.  
Абараи потянул одеяло на себя, заворачиваясь в него плотнее, и с чистой совестью уснул.

Кто-то звал его снаружи.  
Голос был тихий но какой-то навязчивый, словно неприятный привкус сахара, остающийся на языке после выпитой кружки чая в гостях, когда нельзя ни отказаться, ни возразить… Сейчас Бякуя тоже не мог отказаться… Он просто раздвинул седзи и вышел на энгаву… Босые ноги ступили на холодные доски, но он не мог остановиться. Холод был не важен. Только одно имело значение – дойти до источника этого странного зова…  
Кто-то тоскует без него, кто-то ждет.  
Ты ли это, Хисана? Или это Кайши? Кайши, который смог ненадолго утешить его после такой больной потери… Утешал его собой – до тех пор, пока Бякуя не потерял и его… Сколько еще потерь должно произойти в его жизни, чтобы чувствующее сердце превратилось в черствый камень и перестало наконец мучить его своей способностью не любить уже даже, а хотя бы влюбляться?  
Те призраки, что заставляют его страдать, - Бякуя был рад им… Ему казалось, что они помогают ему искупать свою вину перед теми, кого он потерял и кто остался навеки лишь в его памяти…  
Так чей призрак теперь придет испытывать его дух на прочность?  
Хисаны? Кайминшоу?  
Собирая босыми ногами росу с гравия дорожки, смахивая холодные капли полой длинной юкаты, Бякуя шел вперед. Он мог бы закрыть глаза и идти на ощупь – так силен стал зов. Пока возле него был Ренджи, зов воспринимался чуть слышно, но стоило ему оставить своего лейтенанта в доме и выйти в сад, - как зов стал сильнее.  
На кого Бякуя был похож сейчас? С развевающимися волосами, босой, встрепанный со сна? Оживший призрак или сошедший с ума вельможа?  
Сойти с ума было бы так просто…  
Он подошел к мостику, перекинутому через пруд.  
Пруд был неглубоким.  
Достаточным для того, чтобы в солнечный день его дна мог коснуться солнечный луч.  
Сейчас же, в темноте, Бякуя смог разглядеть лишь что-то белесое на дне. Что-то, чего там не должно было быть.  
Чувствуя, как у него начала кружиться голова, он склонился над водой, вглядываясь в ночную тьму.  
На дне пруда лежала девушка. Рукава шелкового белого кимоно вились, словно широкие водоросли. Над ней безмолвными тенями проплывали столетние карпы, небрежно шевеля плавниками.  
У утопленницы были черные волосы, четко очерченный овал лица и тонкий подбородок.  
Бякуя внезапно понял.  
Это была Рукия.  
Его продрал озноб, когда он сообразил, что смотрит на свою умершую сестру… Он метнулся с моста на берег пруда и бросился в воду в тщетной надежде вытащить Рукию, чтобы вдохнуть в ее тело жизнь…  
Чья-то рука властно перехватила его за пояс, не давая сделать и шагу дальше.  
Бякуя попытался вырваться. Только одно сейчас имело значение. Добраться до дна пруда…  
\- Стойте! Нет! – над ухом раздался знакомый резкий голос. – Тайчо, вы что?.. Бякуя?!  
Абараи оттащил его от воды, развернул к себе лицом и даже встряхнул пару раз, чтобы привести в чувство.

Наконец Кучики перестал вырываться, придя в себя. Оглянувшись на пруд, он не увидел в нем ни души. Очередной мираж. Сердце ныло. Внезапно на него накатила дикая усталость.  
Бякуя сжал зубы и упрямо посмотрел в сторону, хотя Ренджи больше всего сейчас хотел поймать его взгляд.  
\- Тайчо? Бякуя… что случилось-то? Что с вами? – безостановочно спрашивал Ренджи. Его голос нервно срывался на крик, хотя он и пытался говорить тихо.  
\- Ничего. Отпусти меня, - нашел в себе силы сказать Бякуя, потому что руки Абараи, внезапно сильные, впились в него мертвой хваткой, причиняя боль.  
\- Тайчо…  
\- Отпусти, - вновь потребовал Кучики  
И тут Ренджи словно сорвался.  
\- Нет. Не отпущу, – заявил он прямо в лицо своего капитана, а потом с отчаянием скомандовал:  
\- Идемте обратно, тайчо. Вам надо отдохнуть. И одежда намокла…

Первым делом он снял с него юкату. Бякуя стоял, не шевелясь, полностью уйдя в себя. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Что-то было не правильно. Но вот только Ренджи мешал ему понять это.  
\- Бякуя… тайчо… - он опустил глаза – Ренджи сидел перед ним на коленях.  
Глаза его светились и при этом были подернуты какой-то туманной дымкой. Кажется, так на него еще никто не смотрел вот так вот, снизу вверх… Этот взгляд был полон восхищения и тлеющей страсти. Это завораживало.  
\- …красивый… - вполголоса, чуть жалобно произнес Ренджи. – Ты самый красивый…  
С полной серьезностью на лице, Абараи подался вперед и обнял его колени, уткнулся в них лбом и вполголоса проговорил:  
\- Я хочу…  
Бякуя задержал дыхание.  
\- …хочу обожать тебя... вечно… Хочу быть тем, кто…  
Дальше Кучики боялся слышать. Хотел, но боялся. Ведь он постоянно терял близких ему людей. Призраки говорили именно об этом. Ему нельзя любить… И поэтому он просто наклонился к Ренджи и закрыл ему рот поцелуем. И… Ренджи уже ничего другого не оставалось, как начать… обожать его…  
Он был чуть неуклюж и совсем немного груб, но так старался быть нежным, что перехватывало дыхание. И в тот момент не было на свете ничего важнее, чем его руки, его губы и его прикосновения.  
Бякуя был печален. Его улыбка совсем чуть-чуть отдавала горечью. Абараи, ослепленный своим счастьем, не заметил этого. Он был сегодня ночью счастлив за двоих.

Их отношения снова изменились. Абараи стал чрезвычайно внимателен к нему. Пытался угадать желания с полуслова. Это казалось Кучики трогательным и немного забавным. Поднимало настроение. Ренджи в своем счастье казался ему наивным ребенком. Удивительно.  
Ему стало не хватать Абараи уже спустя два дня после того, как тот отправился с отрядом выполнять задание на Землю.  
Зато появилось много времени на раздумья… нельзя сказать, что они были радостными, эти мысли, навеянные воспоминаниями о своих видениях и снах. Об ошибках, которые он совершал в течение жизни…  
Кошмары, которые закончились было, когда он перестал спать один, вернулись обратно. Но зато теперь ему не было страшно. Кошмары его заключались в видениях лабиринта, из которого он не мог найти выхода.  
Гораздо больше его волновала та тревожная атмосфера, которая с каждый днем все сильнее ощущалась в поместье… Внезапное одиночество казалось для него нестерпимым испытанием. Разумеется, виду он не показывал и на людях вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Но наедине с собой признавал, что ему… что порой ему страшно возвращаться в свой дом.  
О, нет, Кучики не был бы главой своего клана, если бы его могли испугать какие-то предчувствия, кошмары или тревожные атмосферы… Просто то, чего он понять не мог, выбивало его из колеи. Он иногда думал: «А не схожу ли я с ума?» Он боялся собственной деградации, упадка собственной личности, и поэтому не показывал виду, что что-то происходит.  
Для всех он оставался прежним - аристократичным, холодным, преисполненным собственного достоинства. И единственный человек, который сумел увидеть его иным, сейчас был далеко от него.  
Бякуя скучал.  
Он просто банально соскучился по своему лейтенанту…

Прошла долгая и томительная неделя. И однажды вечером, когда Кучики вошел в свой кабинет в поместье, то увидел в комнате Абараи, сидящего за низким столиком. Он пил дымящийся чай, который, очевидно, заварил для гостя Тако-сан.  
Теперь понятно, почему никто не открыл ему седзи перед входом в дом – Тако-сан угощал гостя.  
Увидев Бякую, Абараи отставил чай на стол и поднялся с пола, чтобы поприветствовать своего капитана.  
\- Кучики-тайчо…  
Бякуя сдержанно кивнул в ответ.  
\- Абараи-фукутайчо…  
Неожиданно на него нахлынуло непонятное волнение. Какая-то тревога. Абараи был какой-то… другой. Слишком уверенный в себе. Слишком вызывающая улыбка блуждала на его губах. Бякуя подумал о том, что может сейчас сделать Ренджи? У него было время подумать обо всем и, возможно, он… передумал и не хочет больше продолжать их отношения…  
Откуда в нем такая неуверенность? Ему было страшно даже Ренджи в глаза посмотреть!  
Взгляд Абараи словно парализовал его!  
Ренджи приблизился какой-то тягучей походкой, внушавшей опасность… с каждым его шагом Бякуя чувствовал, как его тело теряет силы…  
\- Я так долго ждал… - хищно произнес Ренджи и облизнулся.  
Сердце Бякуи рухнуло куда-то в пятки.  
\- Наконец-то ты станешь моим! – радостно сообщил Абараи, нагло ухмыляясь.  
Кучики только и смог, что гневно свести брови на переносице: подобного обращения он ни от кого не потерпит! Слова Ренджи показались ему хамством чистой воды. Как он смеет обращаться подобным образом со своим капитаном?  
\- А ты так ничего и не понял? – елейным голосом пропел Ренджи, подходя вплотную и касаясь губами его щеки. – Ну же… я долго ждал… очень долго… - и, шепотом, на ухо, - …хочу тебя… всего… прямо здесь.  
Против воли, Бякую прошибла нервная дрожь. Никто не говорил ему таких слов, никогда. Так… пошло…  
Рука Ренджи обняла его за спину, вжимая в свое тело, а голодные зубы алчно куснули его за шею, посылая по позвоночнику еще одну волну дрожи…  
Что-то было не так. Ренджи никогда бы не позволил себе такого… или позволил бы?  
Руки Абараи жадно блуждали по его телу, а странная неподвижность и не думала исчезать… Бякуя почти не мог пошевелиться, словно кто-то обездвижил его заклинанием. Ренджи никогда не был силен в кидо, так в чем же дело?  
У Бякуи подкосились колени, и он тяжело рухнул на пол. Точнее, рухнул бы, если бы Ренджи вовремя не поймал его, вновь прижимая к себе.  
\- Что, тебе уже не терпится стать моим? – усмехнулся Абараи какой-то совершенно чужой улыбкой…  
Краем уха Бякуя услышал чьи-то шаги по ту сторону фусума.  
Не заходи, кто бы ты ни был… Не заходи, - подумал в панике Бякуя, потому что Ренджи, казалось, даже и не собирался проявлять благоразумие и разжать объятия, чтобы сохранить хотя бы видимость приличий. Бякуя усилием воли заставил свое тело шевелиться и попытался отстраниться от не в меру соскучившегося лейтенанта, как вопреки его мольбам седзи распахнулись, и в кабинет вошел… Ренджи!  
В первое мгновение ему показалось, что в лапах извивающегося дракона действительно заключено небольшое деревце, изломанное ветром и непогодой. Спина невообразимой дугой выгнута назад, волосы-листва поникшей кроной висят до земли, а лицо запрокинуто в тщетной попытке выразить ту гамму чувств, что снедают его тело… Пальцы, словно тонкие корни, сжались, бессильные…  
Впервые… Впервые Бякуя был таким беззащитным…  
Его Бякуя, в объятиях настоящего дракона, который несколько месяцев водил за нос главу рода Кучики и его, Абараи Ренджи. В объятиях дракона, который буквально только что был похож на него, Ренджи, как две капли воды… в объятиях дракона, у которого промеж передних лап, там, где у обычных существ должно было быть сердце, находилась огромная дыра Пустого. Пустого, который сбежал вместе с остальными подопытными образцами из лаборатории Маюри-тайчо и оказался достаточно талантлив, чтобы занять место одного из слуг в доме самого Кучики-тайчо, замаскировав свое реятсу и тайком пьющего силы хозяина дома, присылая ему кошмары или видения-призраков…  
Но понимание пришло потом… А тогда все произошло слишком быстро, и даже разум синигами почти не успевал следовать за ходом событий.  
Кажется, Ренджи что-то кричал. Прежде, чем выхватить свой меч, он кричал имя Кучики, в надежде, что тот очнется. А потом Забимару атаковал врага, и тому пришлось защищаться. Наваждение рассеялось, и вскоре Бякуя пришел в себя настолько, чтобы пробудить Сенбонзакуру.  
С Пустым было покончено достаточно быстро. Он не был особенно силен в открытом бою. Только в маскировке.  
На шум сбежались остальные слуги.  
Тако-сана нигде не было.  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, именно под его внешностью Пустой скрывался все это время в поместье…  
Бякуя, осознав то, что все это время он жил под одной крышей с врагом, почувствовал себя совсем плохо.  
Удивляло только одно – каким образом Пустой смог обмануть шинигами? Но этот вопрос он вполне может задать завтра Маюри-тайчо. Лично.  
А сейчас…  
А сейчас возле него был Ренджи. Только что вернувшийся с Земли, спешивший в поместье, чтобы увидеть его, Бякую… Настоящий Ренджи…  
Кажется, они о чем-то говорили. Или молчали. Но даже просто сидеть на досках энгавы в обнимку и смотреть на сад было хорошо. У Бякуи наконец-то успокоилась душа. Хотелось в кои-то веки простого безыскусного счастья. Хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы на мгновение.  
И мгновения длились и длились, а Ренджи не исчезал, и Бякуя, в конце концов, уснул, сжимая в пальцах рукав его черного косоде…

Когда он проснется, то обязательно скажет Ренджи, что… что…

 

Вместо эпилога.

 

Душная ночная тьма пустого кабинета. Какое-то движение возле стола. От окна отделилась высокая фигура и сделала пару шагов вперед.  
Тихий голос насмешливо произнес:  
\- Ну что, любовь моя, теперь, как ты видишь, твой план окончательно провалился. Выпустить Пустых Маюри было плохой идеей.  
\- Ты просил переполох, и я его создал… любовь моя, - отвечавший не удержался и передразнил первого.  
\- С твоим «переполохом» покончили силами всего двух отрядов. А последняя козырная карта затаилась в поместье Кучики и почти три месяца просидела там, не проявляя никакой активности.  
\- Но согласись, что этот Пустой был достаточно умен…  
\- Копирование внешности и привычек – это еще не признак ума, мой друг.  
Голос зазвучал притворно-жалостливо:  
\- Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? А? – тихий смешок в темноте. – Может, хочешь, я…  
\- Не сегодня…  
Разочарованный вздох.  
\- Я не люблю, когда задуманное не исполняется. Надо будет придумать что-нибудь другое…  
\- Мне…  
\- Тебя там лейтенант дожидается, - говоривший подошел к окну и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к прохладному стеклу. – Долго еще ты будешь заставлять его ждать?  
Сидящий за столом поднялся и тоже направился к окну. Он обнял стоящего у окна человека со спины, уютно прижавшись щекой к лопатке, и проговорил:  
\- Долго… Изуру – славный мальчик. Поэтому – долго…  
\- …садист, - констатировал его собеседник, и он только согласно хмыкнул.  
Он был не против этой роли. И любой другой, которую ему назначат… Если только…  
\- Обещай, что это будет весело.  
\- О, - тихая усмешка. – Весело будет. Это я тебе гарантирую.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: тё – старинная мера длины; равна 109 метрам.


End file.
